Untouchable
by Chysanthemum yellow
Summary: Naruto tahu ia takkan mampu menghilangkan dan menghancurkan rasa sakit dan pedih itu layaknya sebuah barang. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari sebuah kebahagiaan baru yang ia tahu takkan bertahan lama namun mampu untuk menutupi luka yang ia simpan sejak ia tumbuh menjadi seorang manusia yang sesungguhnya. Ficlet-No Pairing.


Note: Ini adalah kumpulan ficlet—oneshot. Dengan judul dan tema yang sama namun jalan cerita dan tokoh yang berbeda. In addition, this is the first time I am publish my fiction. Salam kenal!

Untouchable

Naruto character is property of © Masashi Kishimoto

I own nothing more than storyline © Untouchable

I do not take any materials profits from story

Sad—Ficlet—T

oOo

No one can understand my pain in the silent.

oOo

Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya Shinobi Konoha yang telah mencapai umur enam belas tahun tetapi masih berstatus Genin—Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa dihitung karena ia telah menjadi seorang Missing-nin, ditambah fakta ia telah menjadi seorang ninja rank A dalam Bingo Book.

Dengan jumpsuit oranye yang cukup menyilaukan mata, cengiran rubah yang hampir setiap hari terpoles diwajahnya, serta kalimat akhiran berupa—_Dattebayo_ adalah hal paling menonjol dalam diri Naruto. Membuat ia menjadi sesosok eksistensi yang paling mudah diingat oleh seantero Hi no Kuni.

Jutsu yang ia miliki pun adalah jutsu yang jarang dipakai orang, dan mampu dihitung oleh jari; Rasengan, walau orang tahu bahwa varian jutsu ini begitu banyak, yang bahkan bejumlah lebih dari dua puluh akan tetapi secara garis besar tetap dihitung satu; Kagebunshin dengan beberapa variasi lain; Mungkin bisa kita hitung Harem no jutsu-nya; Shihappo; Uzumaki Naruto Rendan; Uzumaki No Jin; Sage Mode; Kawazu Kumite; Kyuubi mode; dan beberapa teknik Fuuton lainnya.

Selain itu, Naruto dikenal sebagai remaja ceria penuh semangat—mari lupakan sejenak sikap mesum dan IQ-nya yang jongkok itu. Sebagai eksistensi yang setiap hari tertawa dengan binar yang terpancar dari kedua mata cobaltnya, Naruto identik sebagai anak yang akan mewarisi tekad api yang akan membawa Konoha kedalam kejayaan.

Terbukti, dengan semangat yang membara, ia berhasil menjadi kuat—menjadi pahlawan dan menjadi seorang yang diperhitungkan keberadaannya. Orang tak lagi memandang remeh dirinya, tak lagi mengacuhkannya namun masih tetap meninggalkannya.

Walau ia telah mampu dilihat oleh masyarakat, ia tetaplah sesosok Jinchuuriki yang akan ditinggalkan sendiri. Itulah hukum alam yang berlaku untuknya—untuk seorang Jinchuuriki seperti dirinya dan yang lainnya. Maka dari itu Naruto tak pernah mau menggantungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi untuk sebuah tali pertemanan.

Karena selama ini itulah luka yang menganga dihatinya. Itulah tekan batin yang selalu menghantuinya. Bukan karena ia dibenci, bukan karena ia selalu dipukuli, dan bukan karena ia ditakuti—ia bisa maklum atas segala aspek tersebut. Walau semua itu bukan salahnya, bukan berarti Naruto tak bisa memaklumi dan menerimanya.

Terkadang asa selalu menghampiri hatinya—berharap adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan luka tersebut, akan tetapi menunggu sebuah ekspetasi yang semu adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Sehingga ia biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Dan sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan selalu ada disisinya, Hinata akan selalu menatap punggungnya dan memperhatikan ia dari belakang,

Naruto tahu bahwa mereka tak selamanya akan berada diposisi seperti itu. Sakura lambat laun meninggalkannya, dan Hinata semakin hari semakin lelah untuk memperhatikan. Maka dari itu Naruto kembali berada dalam kesendirian, karena setelah semuanya berakhir—setelah perang dunia Shinobi keempat selesai semuanya berjalan meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya untuk mencari sebuah kebahagiaan baru yang belum lama ini direbut oleh kuasa Madara dalam peperangan. Dan ayahnya kembali menuju Nirwana, dimana seharusnya ia berada. Naruto tak berani untuk meminta, memohon untuk tetap tinggal, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi mata sebagai saksi bisu atas kepergian mereka satu persatu.

Dimana Shikamaru telah sibuk dengan kehidupannya sebagai penasehat Hokage. Dimana fokus Kiba telah teralih oleh semua misi yang ia emban, begitupula dengan dengan Chouji, Lee, Shino, Tenten. Neji yang kini tak boleh menginjakan kaki pada dunia, Hinata yang telah sibuk sebagai ketua Klan, Ino dengan kehidupan pernikahannya juga Sakura dengan tim medisnya.

Semua telah menunjukan kesibukan tanpa ada waktu luang untuk dirinya. Dirinya yang kini masih tetap menjadi seorang Genin. Memulai kehidupannya tetap sebagai Uzumaki Naruto yang hidup dalam kesendirian namun masih menghadapinya dengan senyuman.

Naruto tahu ia takkan mampu menghilangkan dan menghancurkan rasa sakit dan pedih itu layaknya sebuah barang. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari sebuah kebahagiaan baru yang ia tahu takkan bertahan lama namun mampu untuk menutupi luka yang ia simpan sejak ia tumbuh menjadi seorang manusia yang sesungguhnya.

Dan karena itulah siklus kehidupan—dimana semua manusia akan memiliki sesuatu yang takkan pernah mampu disentuh oleh orang lain—yaitu sebuah rasa sakit yang dibiarkan menganga tanpa mampu diobati dan hanya bisa ditutupi dengan kilasan kebahagiaan yang penuh dengan kefanaan, itulah hidup bagi Naruto.

"_Cause happily ever after is nonsenses_."

OWARI

Footnote: Apakah ini sebuah fiksi AU atau Canon? Karena ada beberapa poin yang memang melenceng dari cerita aslinya. Tapi dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, Naruto memang menyimpan rasa sakit itu dan bukan 'menghilangkan'nya, memilih untuk menutupi tanpa mampu untuk mengobati.

Dan satu fakta yang memang saya alami, bahwa itulah siklus kehidupan—dimana semua orang memiliki suatu rahasia dengan luka menganga yang tak diperlihatkan. Seterbuka-terbukanya orang, ia pasti memiliki sesuatu yang akan disimpannya seumur hidup bukan? That's people, right? Anomali bagi kita sendiri.

Too much monologues? Okay, please be polite if you want leave some footsteps, don't you dare to leave flame and unpleasant feelings, cause I write for you, purely for only pleasure—jaa!


End file.
